Enough Is Enough
by Jellze
Summary: Garcias eyes gets open and the results may bring some heartache...
1. Fine

-1_**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH**_

_**1. Fine**_

''Fine! You want it to end?! Your wish is my command but don't come crying to me when it blows up to your face!!'' was the angry departure comment of Kevin before dropping hers keys and slamming her apartment door shut.

''That went well!'' sarcastically whisper Garcia, making her way to her bed.

She hopes Kevin won't be too bitter and harass her at work. Why, oh why? Did she have a knack in getting with the wrong guy? Battle and Kevin weren't the first; she knew she went to the first guy who would show some interest in her, she's been doing it for the past five years! The only reason why they knew about Battle before she was shot is because she didn't had time to put a front she came to work, and Kevin, well he work in the same building. Yes she had her share of wrong guy trying to get away from the one she can't have...

Bright and early she made her way to her adobe to find Kevin waiting for her. So much for her ''good'' morning.

''Kevin...''

''I'm fine!'' he interrupts her ''I just want to show you something, maybe it will save you since **I couldn't**!'

He places an emitter on her desk and showed her that the transmitter was under his tie.

''You better listening good!'' and he made his way outside her office.

Puzzled by everything she sat down and turn on the emitter and wait. Soon enough she heard him made his way to his floor greeting people on his way. Then she heard **Lucas** one of his colleague that as hard as she tried, _god knows she tried_, she couldn't stand him. He had all the defaults of a playboy without the qualities, finesse and looks!

''Kev! My man! How your luscious techy doing? Still denying she likes me more than you?''

Oh God! Why was he making her listening to this, which was way over the top for punishment!

''Well she doesn't like either of us.'' was his reply.

''What's wrong?''

''We broke up.''

''Don't you mean **she** broke it off? Hey! Mike you owe me a 100$''

''Excuse me??'' said a perplexed Kevin

''Please don't tell your Oracle gave you the boot, I'm kind of short this week'' was the reply of Mike has he made his way to them.

Garcia hand flew to her mouth and gasp! At the same time JJ came in. She was going to ask her friend if everything was fine when she was sign to keep quiet and listening.

''Wait, wait, wait! You've been betting on my relationship?!''

''Can you blame us? We told you not to go after her, she's a lost cause with Super Agent Morgan around!'' said Lucas

''Plus you knew most of the guys that wanted to make a move got cut short by either her indifference or him playing the bodyguard if he found them standing near her office! How could we not bet on how long you would last!'' added Mike as if it was logical.

''You lasted longer then anyone thought! You actually got to get your freak on without losing a limb! We had to change the bet along the way! So what was the line her sugary lips gave you? Better as friends, we're not looking for the same thing, we need time apart? Come on, there an extra 50$ in it for me!'' finished the slim name Lucas.

Kevin felt sick and angry, why was he hanging with them again? This was all Penny's fault! Couldn't love him enough to forget about this stupid useless crush!

''You sickening me! How many of you are on this pot?''

'' Beside this floor? Lets just say Lucas is not spending a penny from his pocket for is vacation to the Bahamas. And that includes bimbos!''

''What! You... I...can't'' Kevin was fuming! This was supposed to be a lesson for Garcia not a humiliation for him!! He was the one that have been wronged in this whole mess! He stormed off.

''Hey! Kevster where are you going I was going to ask you for a few pointers! I'm thinking of taking your Shinning Penny with me to the Bahamas! I'm sure she's feeling lonely!''

By now Penelope was struggling to keeps her tears at bay; JJ couldn't be redder even if she tried. A tense silence filled the office. A few minutes later Kevin arrived and made a bee line to Garcia.

''Are you happy?! I'm the laughing stalk of my floor if not the whole building! This was suppose to show how your were wasting your time on him and again **as usual **I'm the one suffering!'' he yelled

''Hey back off! It's not her fault your friends are jackasses!'' JJ yells back.

Kevin turned around; clearly he didn't saw her when he came in in fury.

''I have to say I'm surprise it's you and not her nigh in shinning armour! What? To hang over from is latest one night stand?'' he sneered.

''You know what? Take your toys and get out! I can't believe I actually encourage this relationship! And to think when it started I played buffer...'' she cut herself but not quick enough.

''What? Play buffer to Mr. Adonis himself? You didn't do too good of a job since we're her today? Have a nice life Garcia!'' he said leaving and slamming the door for what was hopefully the last time.

Garcia was full blown crying; JJ took her into her arms and tried to sooth her.

''Don't let him get to you, you can do so much better than him!''

''No he was right, and you heard them! I've been so busy making goo goo eyes to Morgan and fooling myself with Kevin that I didn't see what was going on around me!'' by now she was hiccupping.

''Oh! Honey! Look, after your shift I'm coming to your place and staying for the whole week-end! And before you say anything, Will has been bugging me for this so he can have a Father/Son week-end. So you're not getting out of this! Now dry your tears before the team starts asking questions.'' said JJ with an encouraging smile.

''Alright, can I ask you for a favour?''

''Already on it! You wont see Morgan until the end of next week. Now smile!'' she said as she went out the office.

Making her way to the bullpen she grabs Emily and went to her office.

''What's the emergency?''

JJ gave her a quick review of what transpire and explain the mission to keep Morgan away until he had to go for is one week vacation. Which was a blessing if you ask her, cause he was going for his mother birthday in Chicago.

''Okaaay! You know the more we keep him from her the more he will want to see her.''

''Not really Em, Seems like Morgan has been hiding a girlfriend from us, Reid and Garcia stumble upon him when they were shopping for Henry. Morgan and the girl were shopping for his nephews...''

''Ouch! Isn't Garcia the designated shopper for this?''

''Exactly, so Morgan wont come see her until he has to go and that's when will have to distract him. If push comes to shove will ask for Reid's help.''

After making sure Emily was also coming to Garcia's this week-end, she let her go and start working. This is so not the way to start the day!

_**A/N: **So? How was it? Reviews are my drug!_


	2. My Back Against The Wall

_**2.**__** My**__** Back**__** Against**__** The Wall**_

5 minutes late as usual, Agent Morgan sat behind his desk. It's been 4 days since Pen and Spencer caught him with Ebonia. No words from his baby girl since. He knew he should have told her a few weeks ago, but something felt off about it and like a fool he was waiting for that feeling to go away, which would have meant it was the right time to tell her. Man what a mess! Reid saw him first, he seemed uncomfortable and looking for a place to hide and drag Penelope with him. Of course that put Pen high senses in alert and start searching what was causing her ''sweet pea'' such behaviour. Eb chose this moment to plant one on him!

She told him she found a rack with the cutest thing, thinking it would take him away from this situation he let her drag to it and was too late to see it was the rack next to Reid and Garcia! He couldn't just ignore them and so began the most painful 10 minutes he had this year. Spencer face fell with a glint of resentment a he move closer to Pen. As for her she played the part of the ''happy friend'' to the hilt! Morgan taught things couldn't get worse Eb told them they were shopping for his nephews. After the fakest smile he ever saw and goodbye, she drags Reid with her out. He tried to call her later; she didn't answer her cell and got a too gleeful Lynch on her home phone telling him she was busy. He didn't want to get into it in the office, so he waited for her to cool off.

He tried to ask Reid for help, to give her a message from him, but Reid flatly refused saying that he didn't want to get into Garcia bad side, that it was his carelessness and frankly he couldn't care less about helping him. Spencer stayed professional with him, JJ gave him the occasional evil eye. It seems only Emily, Hotch and Rossi were out of the loop. God how he wish he could go back! Today was his last day before he went on vacation. He had a date with Ebonia he couldn't get out of since he was going away for a week, so it means he'll have to say goodbye to his baby girl at the office, hoping she won't slam the door in his face. This has been the worst week!

The day went on, Rossi and Hotch felt the tension in the conference room when they gather to finish the weekly report. JJ and Prentiss look like mother hens has the made sure Garcia was seated between them, the brotherly playfulness between Reid and Morgan was non-existent and the latter seemed apologetic since the last 4 days. Hopefully the week-end with Morgan being away would resolve this without them getting involved in whatever this was. At lunch Morgan notice that the girl went out. If the conference room ambiance wasn't a clue he sure knew Emily knew after that lunch cause she came back with a wave of anger around her. Man it was like there was no end to this!

Finally the end of the day came to everyone relief. Morgan saw JJ make her way to Garcia office, he got up to beat her to it, but Emily suddenly stood in front of him.

''So are taking the red eye to Chicago or are you taking the first plane tomorrow?'' her voice seemed too sweet.

''The red eye, can you hold for a second?'' he reply, but she didn't move.

''What's the hurry? Aren't you going to say goodbye? Plus you have to report to Hotch before you go.''

''I know! Could you move please, there's something I need to do before that!''

''Ok! Ok! No need to get testy!'' she said watching Morgan broke into a run.

''What exactly where you trying to accomplish there Em?'' asked an intrigued Reid.

''Me? Why would you think that?'' was Emily reply with a mischievous smile.

By the time Morgan made it to Garcia's sanctum her babies were shut down and there was no trace of her.

''Damn! Think Morgan she's not out of the building you would have saw her by the elevator.''

She was hiding somewhere with the help of JJ, Em was probably there to help them break free.

''The lady's room!''

''Agent Morgan! Unless you had a certain medical procedure done, you're not supposed to be in here!''

''I'm sorry agent Stinson. I'm looking for agent Garcia on a highly classified matter that need to be dealt with by the end of today, agent Jareau and Prentiss weren't there to help.''

Bullshit you come up with when you're in a tight spot!

''Well as you can see she's not here, and next time knock and ask **by the door** instead of stepping in and searching like a lunatic!'' she scorned before heading out.

He follows her out only to be confronted to shocked and confused look from agents making there way down the hall.

''Morgan! Stinson?! A little old for my taste but I guess she's a pretty hot cougar!'' hollered one of them

''What the fuck!? I was sure you were doing that chubby glam tech, since she seemed to have a nasty break up with that fashion disaster Lynch! Man I'm out of 50$!'' said another one.

Let's just say he's new and the others taught as a hazing they would let the rookie think Morgan was the type who appreciate these kinds of bets and also took part in it. Maybe they shouldn't have let him think also he could get away with talking about Garcia. Seeing Morgan darkened stoned face, they were seriously considering making a run for it and hiding rookie preferably in another continent! Before anyone could make up their mind Morgan grab the rookie by the collar and shove him in the nearby wall.

''Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you? What was that about **AGENT GARCIA**? And what about Lynch?'' Morgan sneered

''Morgan he can't breathe! Let him go!'' the 3 other agents were doing their best to pry him from the rookie.

''Morgan! Hotch wants to see you now!'' belt out Reid as he came upon this scene.

''In a minute! This big shot as something to say about agent Garcia.'' He said not taking his eyes from his prey.

''NOW Morgan!'' insist the resident genius

Finally Morgan drops the agent and stalk off angrily. Reid gave a cold stare to the 4 agents.

''If I were you I'd find the finesse chocolate and French wine I can find and have them delivered to agent Garcia office by Monday morning or someone might have some credit and IRS problem by Monday afternoon.'' the coldness of his voice matching his eyes before he went after Morgan.

''C… can.. he… do that?'' chocked out the rookie who could finally breathe.

''He can't but Garcia sure can, if she gets wind of this, without leaving a single trace.''

Rookie lifts a sceptical brow.

''She's on a list and is forbidden to step a toe in the CIA building!'

''That's her??! Ok that was finesse chocolate and French wine right?'' rookie getting up like the floor was on fire and almost running to his computer with the other 3 hot on his trail.

When Morgan got to the bullpen JJ was standing next to Emily desk, who was trying to look as innocent has possible.

''I know you're hiding her!'' he said has he glare pass them to Hotch office.

''Morgan, are you all set? I'm missing your last two reports.''

''They're on my desk, all done.'' He replies trying not to sound too angry.

''I notice there have been some tension between you and Garcia. Until now you both stayed professional about it.''

''What do you mean until now?''

''Just got a call from agent Stinson telling me if a woman that work as hard Garcia and she takes a break to the lady's room the least we can do is give her that time. Care to enlighten me?''

''I'm sorry Hotch, like you said things have been tense and with JJ playing buffer I had no other choice then but to try to corner her, I didn't think, I'll apologize to agent Stinson again.'' he said his head shamefully downcast.

''Make sure you do. Take the opportunity of your vacation to get your priorities straight and have a good talk with Garcia. For now show me the file and I'll walk you out.''

''You don't have to!'' he said trying to get out of it.

''I know and I also know that Lynch might be to some interest to you and I can't have that. I'm making sure you go out of this building without any grief filed against you, come on.''

Morgan knew when he's beaten. He made his was to his desk, took what he needed, sad goodbye to everyone and went to the elevator with Hotch. When the door closed his boss spoke up.

''I mean it Morgan, take time to review everything, I don't want to loose either of you but the way you're two are going this is what will happened and I'll kick your ass for it! Got it?''

''Yeah man. It just got so complicated, I got it complicate and I don't even know why. I miss her.''

''Just get your head out of your ass and stop the pity party and it will get better, I'm sure of it. And you come back I'll personally 'corner' Garcia to an empty office so you two can figure it out without JJ and Emily.''

They came to a stop, when they step out the building, Hotch pated Morgan's shoulder.

''Give my best to the Morgan ladies.''

He watches Morgan going over his car his shoulders hunch miserably and waited for him to be out of the parking lot. Now on to Garcia.


	3. Do You Know How It Feels

-1_**3. Do You Know How It Feels**_

''JJ, bring Garcia to my office in 5.'' said Hotch as he got thought the bullpen and up the stairs to his office.

''Is he gone?'' was the dry reply of JJ

Hotch took the time to breath in and out and tried to remember that it came from a good place; they were all concern about Pen. So he didn't chew her out... completely.

''Agent Jareau, I wanted to see agent Garcia yesterday!'' then close the door of his office a notch down from slamming.

''JJ you need to calm down, **they **have been professionals about it. Why don't you go make your afternoon call to your men, I'll go get Pen.''

With a huff JJ went to her office, thinking that maybe talking to her babies will help, Penelope doesn't need her anger this week-end. Emily went on to get Garcia none of them were aware of Reid and Rossi observing everything.

''Ok, from what you tell me, you and Garcia met Morgan's, before then a secret, girlfriend 4 days ago and JJ learn about it the day after if not the same night.''

Reid nodded

''My question is why it is now she would tell Prentiss and get her to rally around Garcia?''

''I can't figure it out! At first I thought its because she knew Morgan would try to talk since he was going away, but I could of swear she had decided to ''aid'' Morgan in that motion but since late this morning her resentment seem to be greater than before! I heard that Pen and Lynch were no longer a couple, but why would she be mad at Morgan for that? It's not like he participate in the bet. Maybe it's a hormonal thing. Statistically...'''

''Reid! Reid! Slow down! You may be on to something, maybe there's a common dominator with Morgan, Lynch and JJ's attitude. If Hotch is not talking, all we can do is wait and observe.'' Rossi mused just as Garcia and Prentiss came up the stairs to Hotch's office.

''Don't worry Pen, he can't berate you for those dumb beast making bets!''

''But and Derek...''

''Derek what!? What? Do you think he went crying to the teacher on how you don't want to be his friend no more? Are we in grade school or something? Well with JJ and me helping hide I'm starting to question our maturity...''

''Ok! Ok! Go sit!'' she turned around and knock, waited for an answer before getting in.

''Have a sit Garcia. With your all knowing wisdom you brag about you must guess why I ask for you?''

''Well Sir, it definitely concerning a man working in this building...'' she started carefully.

''Go on.''

''Either Morgan or Lynch, regarding the rumour mill and how we acted, Sir?''

Hotch just look at her his face devoid of any emotion, what he does best! She was starting to get a feeling of what the unsub get into in the interrogation room.

''Sir. Look I'm sorry about the bets and Morgan playing righteous bodyguard. I know I said that my love life wouldn't come into play at work, but other than the bets there is nothing really! As for Morgan nothing transpired on our work...''

Hotch cock one eyebrow.

''...before today, but I was emotional, JJ was emotional and it's the end of the week. I talk to Reid and JJ about letting me handle it, Reid got it but JJ, well lets just say she got new grieves because of the rumour mill, I will have it under control by Monday, I promise...''

''Penelope calm down. First when it comes to Lynch and his... questionable allies I'll take care of it and its not up for discussion, you're not the first in the predicament but I guarantee you'll be the last.'' he waited to see if she would argue.

''On to Morgan, have you try to talk to him, I know with the circumstances you might see him in the wrong...''

''I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but did you know he gave me grief when Lynch went to talk to agent Rossi? He thought I hold out on him on the seriousness of it, I had a hard time convincing him that first I didn't know about the talk and that Lynch made his intention clear in the morning after they went after agent Rossi.''

''Right, he was clearly in the wrong, but did you try to confront him like he did at least for him to see the hypocrisy of his ways?

''No.''

''Maybe it would help and my floor wouldn't look like a mined battle field. You two really need to sit down and talk about this and figure this out, I need to know if Rossi and I have to talk soon with Strauss about fraternizing within my team.'' he finished with a smirk which turned into a full blown smile when Garcia turned red.

She was willing to let the embarrassment go just for that smile, he didn't do it enough.

''Penelope I may be focus and dedicated to my work but I can still see what's going on around me. A blind man would see it, give me a little credit.''

''I hate profilers, so mister profiler you should see this is a one way thing, Morgan has better things, or should I said better people to be with than me!''

''Talk to him when he gets back. Really, talk to him, don't beat around the bushes, then we'll see if you won't change that statement. Have a great week-end with the ladies and don't do anything foolish like finding yourself another Lynch.''

''Don't worry about it, once was more than enough! Thank you sir, I really appreciate this.''

''Anytime and its Hotch this shift is over.''

With a grateful smile she got out and joined the girls.


	4. What Was I Thinking?

-1_**4. What was I thinking?!?**_

After an evening splurging in their favourite desserts and wine the girls lounging in Emily's living room. Pen was afraid that either Lynch or Derek might come around or worst the latter wouldn't show up at all, this way she would never know, but that part she kept to herself.

''I don't know about you girls but I can't take another bite OR sip!'' said a groggy Penelope.

''Maybe, now that you stop stuffing something in every time we tried to talk to you, we could talk about the matter at hand.'' was the sarcastic reply of JJ.

''Did I say I was full?'' she said trying to grab the box of chocolate.

''Oh! No! You don't!'' said Emily snatching the box back ''You will sit down and talk even if it kills you! Pen, honey, this whole mess that you kept well hidden, thank you, came to a point where you have to make a firm decision! Either you cut out Derek completely or you make a go at stepping to the next level!''

''I say you cut him out; usually we use to fight him over you to get girl time! He wasn't even your boyfriend! But lately it seems we could whisk you away for a whole week and he would not have noticed! I first thought he did it because of Lynch, but we do know why now!'' said JJ, she knew she should be more supportive but enough was enough, nobody string along her friend like that!

She rooted for him since day one, when Lynch came along and he did nothing but stare the guy down still not opening up to Garcia, she played buffer thinking being push away might finally having him admit his feeling. But no! He had to go a find some floozies!

''JJ not helping!''

''She has a point Em, I never stop making time for you guys, especially him while I was dating, but it seems like it doesn't go both ways...''

The makeshift of bliss accomplish by her sugar high and wine was fading fast the more she thought about the situation.

''Ok, maybe he needs to straight out his priorities; I'll gladly kick his ass to help him out on it! Don't give up, talk to him when he comes back.''

''There's nothing to give up since there was nothing to start with! You all, God know why, thought we were this ideal potential couple! This was just harmless flirting! From where I sit the extra time outside work was because he needed a hole filler for everything except sex. I'm not saying he wasn't genuine during those time but why hang with me if you can get everything elsewhere?'' no, no, no she promised herself she wouldn't cry more than she already did!

But as much as she tried the tears came down.

''I mean how many times since you met meet have I been on dates? Men don't go for girls like me, if they do it's on the low! The men to whom I'm their type are already in meaningful relationship. And don't tell me it's because Derek was running interference! Men will fight to have girls like you and will prance around to show you off, me, they just give up at the first sign of trouble cause they think I'm not worth it.''

''Pen no! If they do think like that, well _**they**_ just not worth it!'' said JJ rubbing her back while Emily was passing her tissues.

''It's ok you guys, I'll talk to Morgan, straight everything out and we'll go back to what we do best at work and I wont see him outside of it, anyway he'll be too busy with Mahogany, don't correct me I know what a real name is!''

''Pen don't you want to fight for it?''

''I'm not sure I want to or that I ever wanted to, maybe it was the ideal you people kept branding under my nose. Anyway I'm too tired for this shit, five years and a half girlies! Time to do a little clean up and reassess my priorities.''

''I swear I'm kicking his and Lynch's ass, I get first dibs, if there's anything left after I'm done Em and Hotch can fight over it!''

''Come on stop this lets watch 'A Walk In The Clouds' and remember that some men will fight for their heart, like JJ's honey! Then 'The Notebook' and will end with our favourite 'DIRTY DANCING', are you in?''

JJ and Emily look at each other and knew there was nothing they could do be there for their friend and nodded their heads.

''I'll go make pop corn!'' said Emily going to the kitchen with her cell phone hidden in her hand...

-Meanwhile at Morgan's place-

''Baby, I'm so going to miss you! When will I have the privilege to go on those trip to your mom's?''

''Ebony, we talk about this we're taking it slow. Help me finish packing.''

Something was wrong with Derek but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe his friends didn't like her, cause since the day she met two of them, he seemed kind of distant, always looking over his shoulder.

''Alright, how about I invite your dear friend Penelope for lunch, I feel like I know more about her then you, the way you keep talking about her. Do you know if she's busy on Sunday?''

''_**NO**_! I mean, yeah she's busy with her _Lynch._''

''Okaaaay! Why do you always use this tone when you talk about her boyfriend? Are you jealous or something?''

''What? I already told you she's too good for him,'' he said not looking at her ''I can't understand why she can't see it'' he mumbled to himself.

''To go on lunch with Garcia, I'm the one who should invite both of you.''

''Alright baby'' she made a move to kiss him, he turns his head and it landed on his cheek, he hugged her .

''Der, for the past few days you've been distant, you were never the cuddling type, but you were warmer than this, what did I do?''

''Nothing, I'm just tired.''

''No! Don't give me this shit! What your friend disapproved of me? I might not be a profiler, but anyone could see the changes in you since we ran into them!''

''Stop it, we never got into a discussion about you!''

''Oh! I see, they just ignore the fact that I exist! What not good enough for the big bad FBI Morgan?''

''Now this is just crazy talk, we'll talk about this when I come back''

''NO NOW! I'll drive you to the airport but we're not leaving it like this!''

''Don't push me!''

''Or what?''

Derek took a deep breath, he's been turning this idea in his head since the ''meeting'', first he thought it was a fluke but the more the days pass without Pen the more it's all he could think about. He looked at Ebony, he had fun with her, it was supposed to be just fun, but she kind of worm her way into some kind of relationship with him before he even knew it. Every time he turn around she was there, he always thought that if he get into a relationship it would only happened, he guess that's why she was still there.

He knows his mother always told him that the best couples worked hard to get where they were. But he was tired, he had too much going on in his work and he was still dwelling with his past, which he thinks he'll never stop, to fight outside of it. So since Ebony kept popping around he thought maybe that was it. Pen would eat him alive if she heard that! Baby girl... what happened to them, everything that made what they had easy became complicated. Maybe he needed to clear the air, start anew, beg her for forgiveness for being less than present lately. Have a talk with her before any of the team came after him, his money was on JJ.

''Derek!''

He looked at her, any men would fight each other to get her attention, but she just wasn't what he needed.

''I'm sorry Eb, I can't do this.''

''I already told you I'm not letting you walk away from this.''

''I'm not walking away from this discussion, I'm walking away permanently. I'm sorry.''

''You're sorry? No, no, no, no, no. You can't break up over a fight!''

''We've been fighting a lot lately!''

''Only since we met your friends, I know their behind it! You want it over fine! But don't come crawling back to me when she just ignore you for her geek! What? You think I'm that dumb? No men talk about a woman the way you did if she's not a relative or someone you grew up with! I mean not only I look better than her but I've you see the way she dresses! I should of known you were a chubby chaser the way you convince me to drop my diet! It's over alright, but I'm having a talk with dear Penelope whether you like it or not! Thinking she can mess with other people relationship while she's perfectly comfy in her!'' she said her voice dripping of venom on her way to the door taking her bag.

Derek stops her retreat.

''What? Already regretting...'' words cut up in her throat when she lift her eyes to his face. It was stoned wall and she could swear she saw fire in his eyes.

''I regret alright! I regret that I gave this a chance! I regret that I put everyone aside for this! You stay away from her. You don't try to talk to her, you don't 'accidentally' run into her, you stay far away! Are we clear? I said are we clear?'' not one time he yelled, but boy she wish she was elsewhere right now!

''Ok! Ok! Move so I can leave! I wont talk to HER or anyone else in your job for that matter!' she added when it took a step towards her.

Morgan opens the door and let her out.

If he thinks I will let it be he' sorely mistaking. There are other ways to handle it without talking to _**her**_.

''Baby girl what have I done?'' He needed to go see her, he knew after that stunt at the BAU that she wouldn't be at her place, looks like he would have to tear down either JJ's place or Em's and drag her with him to Chicago so they could talk after his mother cut her cake. His blackberry vibrated. It was a text from Emily.

_(Don't you dare come to my place! She needs a time out and so do you. Hug and kiss your Mom and Sisters on our behalf. But when you come back your time will be up and only YOU can make it better. Don't blow! Love ya xxx_

_P.S. If you do blow it JJ gets first dibs ;p)_

With a sad smile he called a cab and waited.

_**A/N: **So want to kill me yet? Give me my fix!! When I first started this I wanted to give Hotch an OCgirl but the more I write the further I get from it, muses! Can't make up their minds!_


	5. Looking Back

-1_**5. Looking Back**_

When Penelope got in on Monday she found a fresh vase pot of lilacs, two boxes of the most exquisite chocolate and bottle of wine she had, back when she made a trip to France. She first thought it was Derek and she eagerly read the card that came with her gifts. 'Poor tokens compare to the greatness that is the Oracle of Quantico. We bow to you. Team C'

''So much for kiss and make up!'' she said sadly.

She sat down and looks at her 'tokens' She was intrigue. Did Team C participate in the bet? Sure half of this building had if Lucas trip to Barbados was any clue. If it was the case why would they feel guilty enough to send these when no one else had? She got up and went at the other side of the floor looking for Team C.

''Alright Peasants! You got this Goddess attention! What do you want?''

Four men looking comfortable and three confused women turned to look at her.

''I'm sorry what?'' said one of the women

She handed them the card. When they finish reading it, they turn around in one motion towards the men of the unit. Rookie spoke first.

''It's just to let you know we appreciate you as much as Team A Miss! The guys thought it was a good idea!'' he said looking at his feet, as the men nodded.

''Right, I know how much this cost, not that this Oracle doesn't deserve it, again I'll ask what do you want from her?''

Rookie broke.

''Forgiveness.'' the other glared at him while avoiding looking at the women.

''For what?''

''An unfortunate comment I made without knowing better to Agent Morgan and Dr Reid. Pleas, please forgive me. I just started I can't afford to be erased!'' he whined panic setting in, the other three didn't look better.

''Did this 'comment' was related to the bets going around? What you look surprised? I'm the Goddess of all knowledge after all, but I don't lower myself in petty punishment everything I learn something, I wouldn't have time to work around here! Letting you explain to your girlfriends why the purchase came to be on your credit card should be punishment enough and looks like my Knights scare you enough... girls come with me I have two box of chocolate and a fine bottle of wine with your names on it, this Goddess do not fest on spoiled tokens but I think you will appreciate the aftertaste of irony.'' she ended her tirade with a bright smile, gracefully waved her hand goodbye before walking back to her lair with the women in her trail laughing their heads off.

After half of Team C left her office she took the vase and went to the bullpen.

''Ooooh! Those Pen have a secret admirer?'' inquires a giddy Emily.

''Let me guess, Morgan?'' said JJ, her fingers cross hoping she was right.

Since their week-end, she calmed down. It just frustrated her that they were going in circle. Heck a few years ago they pressurized her about Spence and she gave it go, why couldn't they? They were great people, she loved them greatly and would be forever grateful to have them in her life, and she just wanted them happy.

''This is from Team C.''

''The whole team or just the guys? Please tell me it's just the guys you home wrecker!!'' Emily said her smile broadening.

Reid suddenly found the content of his desk very interesting. This won the attention of the girls since his nervousness made this little quest loud.

''Spence what are you looking for? ask JJ.

''I think he might be looking for his shinning armour. Aren't you my genius Knight?''

Both girls got matching confused look on their face.

''Gar... Penelope I can explain...''

''I'm all ears Sweet Cheeks.''

''I swear I wasn't pulling a 'Morgan' on you I know you can take care of yourself! I... they... with everything going on I just wanted that at least a few of them not to get away easy...'' he said his eyes down cast.

The girls got choked up.

''Awww! Sweet Pea! Here I brought you these cause I know you like their perfume. And next time just ignore them sweetie, I don't people to turn their backs on you because of me.''

''But you do the same if not more for me!''

''Cause this is the job of a Goddess and she's such in a great mood she'll grant you a wish now.''

''Anything no matter what?''

The watery smile of the JJ and Emily turned mischievous at Reid's tone. How come their Oracle didn't see what was coming? She can be such a sucker for the men of this team.

''A Goddess never back track on a granted wish!''

''Talk Morgan, seriously talk to him when he comes back, you owe each other this much?'' he said with uncertainty in his voice.

''Walk right into that one didn't you Garcia?'' said Rossi coming behind her.

She swept and accusatory glare to the four agents around her before huffing.

''Granted!'' and she stalk off.

Boy this is going to be a long week if they keep on that one track mind!

_**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**_

_**A few days later in Chicago**_

As soon as her baby boy went through her door Mama Morgan knew something was wrong with her cub. He wasn't the same man she talks to a week ago. She let a few days pass thinking that maybe after the festivities he'd be more talkative and not afraid of ''ruining'' her birthday. Still not a word. His sisters had been pesterising him about Ebony calling every dark tree in the books but he merely shrug it off, not getting in their usual siblings fight/banter.

''How's Cherry?'' inquires Sara

''Come on sis you know he doesn't like to talk about Maple!'' quipped Desirée

''But I want to know more about Mahogany, it took him six months to tell mom about her!''

Again he just shrugs it off.

''Girls leave your brother alone, if he doesn't to talk about Rosewood... sorry honey it's addictive. If he doesn't want to talk about _**Ebony**_ he has a right to!''

''You're no fun! And neither is you Derek! Come where my obnoxious brother at?'' pushed Sara

''If you don't talk to us I'll call your lovely Penelope...'' edged Desirée her cell in hand.

The family got their wish, a reaction, but not one they expected...

''She's not mine and you will leave her alone! Understood?!'' he yelled

''Derek calm down!'' his mother tried

''Do I make myself clear?'' he continued ignoring his mother.

''Yes, yes, sorry!'' Desirée never saw this much anger sent towards her, let alone her own brother.

''Derek! Control yourself!'' yelled Fran.

It was like he snapped from a daydream.

''I'm sorry...Desirée... mom...I'' he took a step towards his sister and engulfs her in a bear hug. He felt her tense and it broke his heart.

''Its ok baby bro, we didn't stop since you got here.''

''Its no excuse, forgive me?''

''Yes of course, think nothing of it.''

''Derek did something happened between Ebony and Penelope?'' said Fran her concern growing for her baby boy.

''It's alright mom, I'll just go take a walk to clear my head, don't wait up.'' he let go of Desirée took his keys and went out the door.

''Do you think something happened to Penelope?'' ask Sara.

''I think what I've been dreading since he first talk about her have come true.'' was their mom reply, a sad look on her face.

''What do you mean?''

''Ever since that day I knew she would be a big part of his life and if he was too scared or stupid to make something of it someone would come between them...''

''You don't think that... _girl or boy_ ask one of them to chose?'' said an outrage Desirée.

''Maybe or they make sure Derek and Pen drifted apart.'' she reply shaking her head.

''Poor Derek... I'm calling her.''

''No! You heard him and we don't know what's the states of their friendship! She might not want to talk to us or worst put on a happy front for us.'' Sara reasoned.

''The best we can do girls is wait and let him open up when his ready.''

They sat in the living room trying to watch TV and not looking out the window for any sign of Derek.

_**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**_

Derek walks aimlessly, not trusting himself to drive with his state of mind. In two days he'll be back and still didn't have the answer he was looking for. He used to call **her** when he was at deep ends like this, but it wasn't an option now was it? He laughs bitterly, to think this was to blame for this mess. Garcia wasn't the type of woman run after a man even if she might love. He felt she got burn more than once which causes this.

When he told her he loved her after her shooting, she did more than he expected; she reply in kind and what did he do? He got scared send her to bed thinking he will have time to straight things out in his head! Again when _Lynch _start lurking around, he didn't scare him away like the others, thinking he owed him for Battle, plus letting her have some fun and believe in her attractiveness. He couldn't risk her blowing him of like she did the night she was shot.

Then the famous Man-to-man talk to that let him know he might be too late. He ran to her bunker hoping that he wasn't. He told her about _Lynch_, she frowned at first making relief wash over him, but then she beamed repeating 'I have a boyfriend'. He never saw this expression on her face, a mix of happiness and disbelief. That's when he got it, this guy was fighting for her, something he never did. Of course he protected her, cared for her, comforted her, but he never took a stand, each member of the team did from Hotch to recently Rossi. Lord knows how many time she took one for him. He felt ashamed, the words he came to say about her giving him a chance got stock in his throat in a big lump. He couldn't take this look of her face, and then _Lynch _came in smiling like an idiot, so he stepped down but made sure _Lynch _new he was at every corner waiting for him if he ever messed up!

He thought everything would stay the same, boy was he wrong! A few months in a caught a conversation between the girls where Pen was crying saying she didn't what to do to make her _boyfriend_ believe that Derek had no interest in her. Derek let out another bitter laugh. If she only knew! So he started to see her less often, always made sure Kevin was there, if they gather in a bar after work, before coming. Called her less often in and out of cases, there were talks about her coming to Chicago with him this year but he stop mentioning it. When she would invite him for there usual Wednesday night of CSI NY and old movie and he would tell her she should use her free nights on her boyfriend. After a few weeks he met Ebony, a few more weeks and she stopped trying with him, he couldn't blame her but it still broke his heart, Ebony seemed eager to make him forget the best way she knew how...

He was back in front of his mother's building. Guess it was time to make a man out of himself and talk to mommy.


	6. Nice Talking To You

_**6. Nice Talking To You**_

Fran sat in next to her son on the couch, seems like he was finally ready to talk. He asked her to make a special hot chocolate that he use to ask her when he was younger and need extra comfort. This was big!

''Honey, I know this must be hard, but we've been sitting here for half an hour and as much as I would like to make this talk alone to save you some discomfort I can't.'' she said with an encouraging smile.

''I know, it sucks!'' he reply with a dry laugh.

''Mom, this situation with Penelope, I know I'm part… scratch that I'm mostly to be blame for it, back then I was fooling myself thinking I was doing the right thing, everything took a life of it's own and got mess up. I don't know how I can go back or fix it!''

''Why don't you start from the beginning, baby?''

''The first day I met here I know she was different when she took no offence in me calling her Babygirl. Do you know since then I kept this name only for her? It just seems wrong to use it with some other girl. I know I always said to the sis and the girls at work that I consider her like another sister, but who was I fooling, you don't flirt with your own sister even as a joke.''

He took a deep breath.

''It started to occur to me when she got all reeled up about this date with that son of a bitch, then I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach when she ripped me one and blew me off later when I tried to ask her out. When I realize how neck deep I was is when I got the messages from the team telling to come to the hospital. Mom, I almost felt the same as when I was a kid and I thought God wasn't listening to me.''

''Baby… you don't know how sorry I am about everything.''

''Its ok mom. How where you to know?'' he hugged her, ''When the doctor said they lost her I almost black out, it's then I saw the smile on Reid's face that the rest of the sentence made its way through my brain and for the first time ever I said 'Thank God' and I literally meant it!''

Fran hugged her son closer hoping to take away the pain of all this memories.

''I promise myself that nothing would come and harm her, that I would protect her from everything, the day she came back she had to kick me out of her lair to follow the team out. Looking now, after I came back I should of talk to her but I thought that she needed time after everything she went through, maybe to have some carefree time with this new guy and let's face it I was scared, cause I knew if I took this step there would be no turning back. I didn't want to lose her. What would happened to Morgan & Garcia if she didn't love me like I did, if the flirting stayed only a game for her when mine changed long ago?''

''So I kept quiet, when Lynch took a stand to Rossi concerning his relationship with Pen. I let it be cause _**he wasn**__**'**__**t afraid**_ to take a chance with her. How could I come barging in when I kept waiting for god knows what? How could I make her question our relationship because _**I**_ was ready now? It wasn't fair to her.''

''Honey, you know the story of your father and I; you know we had to fight for it, mostly him because of the time we were in. If love came around falling on our laps it wouldn't be as special as it is, it wouldn't make you feel like you can accomplish anything with the loved one by your side. I understand your troubled dilemma, but how did Ebony came into the picture and why did she affect you and Penelope?''

''Ebony came in a time that I was at lost with myself, the way I saw it Kevin and Penelope had a lot in common, they spoke the same language, they could build a computer from the ground up blindfolded. Ebony seemed like my counterpart, every time I went out there she was, I thought that maybe it was a sign, I didn't feel that our chemistry was as strong as the one I have with Penelope, but hey, I missed that boat didn't I?''

''And my baby decided to settle when he made sure his sister didn't? Plus let me tell you that you may not speak computer as well as this guy, but you and Penelope have your own language, beside the flirt, I saw you two talk for hours with few words, and when you're on that Skype thing she got me, one look and you knew what the other thought! Don't get me started on what you have in common!''

''I know, I know, but like I said I was lost. The worst part is I stopped hanging out with Penelope when I heard her guy was getting jealous of the time we spent together.''

''Did she ask you to?''

''No she probably thinks it's because I was too busy with Ebony, which she learned of her existence like 10 days ago…''

''Derek, no. Is that why you called me out of nowhere around that time to let me know about Ebony?''

''Yes, I didn't mean to keep it from her but I could never find the time to tell her, and she was kind of mad at me lately cause I kept blowing off our time together. So the day she met her was an accident I was shopping for Sara's twins with Ebony at the same place she was shopping for her godson. A steak knife alone couldn't have cut the tension in the room. I didn't want a repeat with you or the girls.''

''Wait since when do you shop for Sara's babies with other people than Penelope?''

''That just it, my plan was to use it as an excuse to get Pen to come with me and try to talk to her about why I wasn't much around anymore and about Ebony. One day Ebony show up at my door step saying that I couldn't go see my family without bringing gifts for them especially the kids. She's supposed to be my girlfriend, how could I tell her that I prefer to go with another woman that she never met? The same woman she had issues with, cause it's seems I wouldn't shut up about how great she was.''

''So you kept Penelope and Ebony existence quiet from them both?! DEREK! You know better then that! And how pray tell did you think this could end without hurting anyone? This explains why I got Penelope's gift by carrier!''

''I know, it's that bad. It was like walking in a peach black alley. You knew what might wait for you at each corner but you kept going hoping for the best. I hid more Ebony than Penelope. Spencer had be giving me the cold shoulder after this episode, but I think Pen talk to him cause he's been friendlier before I left, JJ ripped me one at first she seemed to get over it, but the day I left she made a 180 on me. I don't know what happened, even Spencer thought she'd gave me the excuse to talk to Pen. Whatever it is her and Emily kept my Babygirl hidden from me the whole day. I was going to fight it at the end, but Hotch got to me and nicely but firmly told me to use my off time to know what I want before talking to Pen.''

''Sounds like good advice.''

''I wanted to broke things off with Ebony when I got back, but we got into a scuffle about Penelope and I end it on the spot. Can you believe she threaten me? Telling me she'll go make trouble with Pen? Don't worry I set her straight and sent a text to Reid to look out for her.''

''Where do you want your talk to led you with Penelope?''

''Happily ever after? Hopefully.''

This brought tears to Fran's eyes, her baby did grow up! Another time and place she would have kiss and hug her son before gushing on the phone with her daughters, but this was not the time.

''What will you do if not?''

``Pick up my broken and try to salvage what's left of our friendship?'' he said a lump forming in his throat.

Fran took a son in her arms again and hold him late into the morning letting him take comfort in her.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

''Your sure you've got everything?''

''Yes mom and I got your thank you note for Penelope.''

''So, big brother when will it be safe to call her?'' ask Desirée, who fell into a routine of calling Pen once a week since the Buford debacle.

''Next week if all goes well. I'm sorry for losing my temper the other day.'' He said hugging her.

''No worries, it's all forgive and forgotten!''

''You better fix this! I don't want to explain to my kids again why they can't email Penelope to thank her for the gifts…'' Sara quipped as Derek move to hug her.

''Talk to you guys soon and be careful.'' He said after the hugs and moving toward his gate.

''You too honey!''

''Good luck!'' scream his sisters.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

''Garcia could you go look at the surveillance camera in room 4? I don't have an image in the receptor.'' said Hotch as he got into Garcia's lair.

''Sure thing bossman! It's probably a wire that got loose.''

She made her way to the room skipping the bullpen since she knew Derek was back. Yes she granted a wish to her Sweet pea but there's no expiration date on it, she could take her time.

She wasn't in the room for more than a minute when she heard the door close and locks itself, she turned around. Scratch that, she heard the door being close and locked by _**someone who**_ was in the room with her. She never been a claustrophobe but she was getting a pretty good idea by now, if the door was still open she would have come out running and screaming!

''Goddess, I missed you.''

Derek Morgan in all his glory. Wait was he wearing her favourite cologne and shirt? The one she told him if it was any tighter she would see his heart beating? No fair!

''Didn't you miss me Babygirl?'' he added after a moment of silence, he saw her flinched

How could little words she came to cherish hurt so bad now?

''Excuse me agent Morgan but I'm needed elsewhere.'' She said politely trying to pass him.

Derek just lean on the door, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was time he took a stand and fight for what's his.

''I'm sorry Sweetness but I need you more.'' his voice full of pain and longing.

Pen breath caught in her throat. What? Where did that came from? Ok she really needs to get out of here before she gets the wrong idea and do something she'll regret for the rest of her life.

Derek watches the emotions dance on his Babygirl's face, maybe he wasn't completely in the wrong about this, and the team seem to believe it. Even if they were right, will he be able to fix the damage he caused? Love can take you so far.

''Look agent Morgan, I don't have time for your games; go find someone else who cares. Move aside please.'' was her still polite reply with a sugary smile that looks like it hurts.

Derek face darken, ''NO!''

Penelope started and blinked. Did he just told her ''NO''?!?

''I'm sorry can you repeat that?''

''I said: NO!''

''You do know this is sequestration SSA Morgan?''

''File a complaint with my boss! Wait, he's the one who sent you here!''

Boy was Hotch lucky he has a kid and that he has rank on her! Maybe she could do something that wouldn't affect Jack in anyway; she needed to look into it.

''Well this lady needs to go in the little girl's room, excuse me.''

''You went with Emily just before Hotch came to see you.''

Traitor! She discreetly looks for her cell in her pocket. Wait JJ ask her to borrow it when she got of the ladies' room with Em. Was she surrounded by traitors?!

''And Reid is babysitting you cell for JJ. We need to talk Babygirl.''

''Stop it with the names, its _**Garcia**_ remember. Need, need, need, need, it's all I heard you say since you got here! What about _**my needs**_. The great Morgan lower himself to grant an audience to this poor girl and she has to comply to his schedule?!''

''I'm sorry Penelope, I know I was an ass…''

''Humph! Sounds more like a compliment!''

It was Derek's time to flinch, Pen felt bad as soon as she let the words flew out.

''I'm sorry, Morgan just let me leave.''

''I thought a Goddess never back track on a wish?'' he said grasping at straws, he couldn't tie her up and having her here partially on her will, will make her a little bit more receptive.

Ok it's official she's getting new friends!

''Alright but not here!''

''Name the place and the time, today I might had.''

She just couldn't get a break.

''Fine, I'll come by your place around 8h.''

He stood up, ''If you're late I'll come looking for you.'' he said in a low tone he eyes roaming up and down her body.

She didn't know if it was the threat or the voice or the heated look or maybe all, but a pleasurable shiver went down a spine. When she looked up Derek was smiling! He knew what he was doing! She turned bright red and didn't make any eye contact as she made an exit for the door when he opened it. As she came in front of him he lean in, she got another whiff of his cologne and he whisper in her ear!

''Nice talking to you, _**Babygirl**_.''

She almost ran out of the room.

Someone was in trouble!

Name?

Penelope Garcia!


	7. Please Listening To ME

_**7. Please Listening To ME**_

Her little jog brought her to Reid's desk. She didn't say a word and just extended her hand to the young genius.

''On a level of 1 to 10 how mad are you?'' he asks giving her a cell phone.

''Tell the girls with that little stunt I'm late on my work, so I wont be having lunch with them.'' was her reply as she turns around to leave.

''But Garcia they're… right… there… Oh! That mad! I guess we're way over the scale'' he concluded seeing her turning the corner.

Morgan came in with a smile on his face.

''JJ! We're in the dog house!! I've never been in the dog house!'' Emily stated

''It's a funny feeling. Not a good one, I don't want to stay there!''

''And why do you look so smug Derek?'' asks Emily acknowledging his presence.

''Well my meeting went better than expected and I just discover I have leverage…''

''Do we really want to know?'' inquires Reid.

''No! This leverage better awesome! And you better make incredible amends and make this situation we're in, _**for you I might add**_, worth our while.'' Emily rants pouting.

''Don't worry, I aim to please beautiful ladies like yourselves!''

JJ giggled ''Well it must be awesome since all his cockiness is back!''

''Hopefully he won't let this 'cockiness' make him believe its all in the bag and mess everything up.'' said Rossi as he came in the bullpen with Hotch who came out of hiding, which he'll deny with his dying breath. Maybe he should give her the new program she's been talking about with a new picture of Jack to be on the safe side…

''I know what's at stake here, I appreciate what you guys done greatly, thank you.'' replied Derek sobering up.

''As lovely the company is, I want to get out of the 'Dog House' as soon as possible.'' said Hotch with a ghost of smirk.

''You're not to shabby yourself!'' the girls quipped.

With good spirit everyone went back to work.

_**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**_

Garcia looked at the time for the hundredth time today, she's been home for half an hour now, and she had an hour left before going to Derek's. Nervous, anxious, didn't cut it to describe how she felt each time a minute flew by. Why was he allowed to flee her presence like he did for the pass 6 months and she had cornered on purpose! Granted she had the Friday he left to play hide and seek, but one day versus 92 days seemed hardly fair to her!

She was at a point where she considers going underground. Stop it! Get a hold of yourself woman! Its like a band-aid, you rip it off in one quick pull! She'll listening to he side of the story, tell him she understand and keep what's left of there relationship to 'warm colleagues'. No need to hang out, he can stay with what's-her-tree and she'll mind her business! That's what they've been doing anyway! A knock pull her out of her musing rant. Better not be the girls, she knows they are trying to help, but she wasn't in the mood! Or maybe it was Derek, if he still cares to know her like he use to, he should know by now she had over a thousand escape plan! She opened the door without looking, cause she might have not open it if she saw either of them.

''Hi Penny! Remember me? Ebony, Derder's girlfriend!'' chirped an over friendly Ebony.

Now Garcia wishes she would have looked regardless! Penny? Seriously? If you're not a child use her name correctly! She almost had to threat Kevin to make him and his _friends _stop. She let the girl in and offered something to drink.

''No thanks dear, you're sweet. I won't be long I just came to talk about _**my man**_.'' She said with saccharine smile.

''What about him?''

''Well he told me this in privacy, but you know how clumsy he is with words when something too close to home is bothering him, he says things he don't mean in the heat of the moment! Guess the passion he has in him has its good and bad sides if you know what I mean!'' she said with a conspirator smirk.

Ok! TMI! This girl needed to go yesterday! Better make this quick I only have half hour.

''Can you get to the point?''

''It's just he got under the impression that you wouldn't like me and since we've met he said he got the confirmation. He even thinks there are deeper feelings mixed into it. That you might have a crush! Isn't that funny?!''

''Hilarious!'' she reply dryly

''Well I set him straight and told him yes, it might be jealousy…, hold on let me finish, but not the kind he might think. It's like the little sister seeing her big brother starting dating. I'm here to tell you I am no threat to your friendship with Derek. I wont make a scene if he wants to spend the day with you. I know you were here long before I came into play! I know _**my**_ place in his life and I know _**yours**_. That's all, I was only afraid that when he comes and talks to you it might come out wrong you'd think I sent him and it could cause some damage to your relationship.'' she smiled again.

Man she missed her calling she should have been an actress! Hopefully this bitch will send Derek away and she'll just happened to be there to pick up the pieces!

''Don't worry Ebony, this is only a misunderstanding. Who am I to dislike any of Derek's girlfriends without knowing them? I'll talk to him and straight this out, you wont hear about it again.''

''I'm relieve! Remember, what he say might come out wrong don't take any offence in alright?''

''Will do, I'm not throwing you out, but I have an appointment to get to.''

''Oh! Sorry! I'll just let myself out, thanks again for listening, Derder told me how good you were with people, and he was right on the money! Bye Penny!''

Garcia cringed at the nickname again. She let Ebony out. Well guess she have her answers!

This, this over confident, cocky, full of himself, egoistical man… saw right through her! That's what the weirdness was in the interrogation room! After all these year he would make a play at her just for the fun of it and a quick roll in the hay? Or make her be the girl on the side when _Ebony_ is not around! How could he do this to her? To them? Didn't their friendship meant anything to him? Maybe it thought because of it she'd agree to a 'friends with benefits' status? Her cell buzzed, she put a timer on it. The next fifteen minutes would be a long ride to Morgan's…

_**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**_

_**Two hours prior…**_

Morgan went in the café next to the BAU to buy pastries for Garcia, knowing they got her favourites here, thanks to a tip from JJ. He was waiting for his order when he saw Lynch. He was going to turn around and pretend he didn't see him, feeling bad for what he was about to do (going after another man's girl), when he saw the new red head tech coming Lynch's way. He took her in his arms and all but eats her face out! Morgan saw _**RED**_. How dare he? Didn't he had a chat with him about what could happened if he ever got wind he was cheating on his Babygirl? He stalked towards them anger coming off in waves.

''Excuse me Miss? If you'd kindly take your face back I need to talk to _**Lynch**_!

There were such distaste and fury in Morgan voice, she ran out without saying goodbye!

''What Morgan? Not happy to have screwed on a daily basis my relationship with Penny, you have to keep up the tradition with Sandy?''

''If you weren't so busy at making her feel bad you would of caught on to the fact that you didn't see me that much lately! From where I'm standing you screw it all on your own! Didn't we had a conversation on 'what's not acceptable' while you're with Penelope? Like cheating on her?!''

''What? Are you out of your mind? I didn't cheat on her! Did she said I did? She's lying, she just trying to punish me cause she couldn't handle truth!''

''What truth? I just saw you kiss that girl tell me again you're not cheating!''

Realisation hit Lynch; Morgan didn't know they weren't together anymore! How about that? Seems like he wasn't around much after all! Time for some payback! Bonus they were attracting a crowd!!

''We had a talk; I told her that I wasn't ready for any commitments and said that maybe we should take a break and see other people; she wouldn't hear any of it. I told her I could still be with her in an open relationship, she agreed quickly. Maybe she taught I wouldn't find anyone, since she can't!''

''You son of a bitch!'' he grabbed Lynch by his sickly colourful pattern shirt and shove him to the nearest wall to choke him, some men in the crowd try to pry him off but it would be more effective to move the wall!

''When I let you go you'll pick up your scrawny worthless ass, you go tell Garcia what you've done and hope to the sky above she don't ask me to hunt you down!''

''She… She…knows!''

''What?'' Morgan releases some of the hold he had on the weasel.

''…Ask… her… she… she knows about… Sandy! Let me go and this is not of your business!'' he wheezed out.

Morgan let him go like he'd been burned. Penelope wouldn't do that! She wouldn't settle for this? Lynch had to be lying.

''You better flee the _**continent**_, if I found out you were lying to me!'' he stomp out of the café missing Lynch evil smirk.

When he got home he couldn't figure it out. Maybe he was wrong. The team was wrong. Pen was deep in love with Lynch to agree to this! Maybe this was a waist of time and he should try to salvage what's left of their friendship. Even then he didn't know if he could stand by her quietly and let her do this…

_**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**_

''Ok Garcia you've been at the front door for 5 minutes now, knock and get this over with!''

Before she could do anything the door opened up.

''You've been mumbling for the past 5 minutes, which made you late and as I promise I came to get you.''

''Morgan.'' She salutes him ignoring his comment and making way to his couch.

They sat assessing each other for the next 10 minutes until Pen cleared her throat.

''You seemed eager to have this talk, I'm waiting!''

''Like you don't have anything to say Babygirl?''

''I told you to stop that!''

''I can't, and to tell you the truth I don't care to try, so deal with it!''

She turned her head away angrily.

''Babygirl I know I have a lot to make up for, but it can't end like this for us! Not after all these years! You never got around to answer the most important question I ask you as of yet?''

Intrigued Penelope turned to look at him.

''Promise to never stop talking to me?''

Pen eyes burned and bitter sadness took over.

''Well maybe it's because someone wasn't there for me to go through with it!''

''I'm asking you now.''

''Look, we talk at work, saved from 2 Fridays ago I don't see why it would change.''

He knew she was going to be stubborn about it. Before his encounter with Lynch he had a plan, but now he was sure of nothing.

''You know this isn't what I'm talking about!''

''What do you want from me! I went out of my way to get you to talk to me since my company seemed to repulse you lately! You kept blowing me off, why didn't you just say you didn't want to see me outside of work anymore!''

''Cause it's not true!''

''What ashamed of showing me off to your little girlfriend? Look if it's because of the team that you on this guilt trip I'll make sure they back off and let it be, this between us is not of their concern!''

''Would you be quiet and listen to me!''

''No! Look, I'll just pretend we were never friends, since you seemed to do it so well!''

She got up.

''Sit down Babygirl…''

''I said don't! Stop it!'' she interrupted.

He got up and got into her personal space. Nose to nose with her.

''Make me!'' he growls.


	8. Meet Me Half Way

_**8. Meet Me Half Way**_

Garcia gulp, she took a step back and he followed.

''Enough Penelope! Aren't you tired of this?'' he pleaded in a softer tone.

He took her in his arm and buried his face in her hair. He holds her like he wasn't letting go for the next hundred years.

''I wasn't kidding when I said I missed my Goddess, I miss us, don't you?''

She didn't answer, she only buries her face in his chest. He kisses her hair twice then her temple, when she presses it against his lip and took it as a good sign. He kisses her temple again, then her cheekbone, her cute little dimple, he keeps his lips there then trails it to hers. And that's when s**t hit the fan...

''What the hell do you think you're doing Morgan?!?'' she screamed trying to squirm her way out of his arms.

He let her go, ''I'm sorry, I...I thought...''

''Well you thought wrong! Men!''

''Like Lynch is any better.'' he mumbles taking offence.

''What does he have to do with anything?''

''Do you know about Sandy?''

''Who? The new tech?''

''Yes. Do you know about Lynch?''

''I don't understand... oh, you know.'' she bows her head

''And you're ok with it?!''

'Why wouldn't I be? It was my decision.'' she reply still not looking at him

Great know he knows I'm all alone! Here comes the pity talk!

''Penelope why aren't you fighting this? You deserve to be happy, hell Goddess you should demand it!''

''What do you want me to do crawl to his feet and ask him to forget Sandy?''

This was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from! She was actually considering staying in that type of relationship with Lynch!

''And why do you suddenly care so much about me and Kevin? Want to know if I'm vulnerable enough to make a play at it? Friends with benefit? She feels so alone and unloved she'll take anything?''

Derek face fell.

''Do you really think this of me?''

''Then what was that in the interrogation room and just now! I am not a toy or those flimsy hoochies you're use to!!''

''You're nothing like them! Especially not Ebony...''

It was Penelope's face turn to fell.

''Thanks for clearing that up for me agent Morgan!'' she interuppted stalking toward the door.

Derek ran after her.

''Oh no! You don't, stop twisting my words, we are not finish!'' he said trying to prevent her from opening the door.

''As far as I'm concern we are! Don't touch me!'' she screamed as she steps back.

At the same moment a key could be heard in the lock. The door open and there was Ebony.

For the first time she met her Pen could have kiss her!

''You're busy I'll be out of your way! Goodnight Ebony and keep _**your man**_ out of my way.'' she dryly said before running out the door.

''Penelope! Babygirl!'' he made a run for the door but Ebony block his way.

''Derder aren't you happy to see your little Eb?''

''Out of my way!'' he said moving aside from her.

''Good luck explaining yourself!'' she mumble to herself but he heard it.

He stop and close the door, he heard Esther tires squealed, he'll go look for his woman as soon as he deals with Ebony for good!

''Explaining what?'' he ground out in a cold voice.

''Excuse me?''

''I need luck to explain what to Penelope?''

''I don't know what you're talking about'' she said trying to look innocent.

''Don't play with me Eb, you either tell me now or I dig for it and you pray to God that neither Penelope nor I come looking for you.''

''Here we go again with your precious Penelope!!'' she spat with her venom, ''Good luck explaining to her you didn't trust her with your relationship with me cause you thought she might act like a jealous lover, since you know she was in love with you!''

Derek looked at her like she grown two heads. Looking back at it she would have saw this as an opportunity to cut her loses and flee the scene.

''I had a little chat with your 'babygirl' and told her you told me you weren't comfortable letting her meet me cause you thought she was in love with you and that the way you react when I met her in the shop confirmed it!'' she smirked

''Come on Derder there's no way you can get out of this, forget her! I'll more than fulfill any fantasy you can have. I have everything she doesn't!''

She moved toward Derek, mould her body to his and went for a kiss, Derek stopped her and firmly move her away, she realise that when she thought he was holding her hand he was only reaching for the key.

''To clear this up let me tell you that _**you**_ don't have anything Penelope has that makes her a real woman, the kind you grow old with! Now that I have my key back, which I don't remember giving to you, I'll ask you, with the little gentleman left in me, to leave and never comeback, never try to come in contact with the woman I love, I'll file a restraining order if needed and you might even spend a few days in prison seeing you stole an FBI agent propriety.'' he finished pointing to the key.

The woman you love! Ha! I don't give you more than a week after this ''chubby'' phase is over, and that's if she let you near her at all!''

''Get out and don't come back!'' he yelled ripping the door open.

She got out her head held high. Maybe it was time for her to go away for a while in case he goes through with getting her arrested.

Derek slammed the door. Mess didn't begin to explain what this situation was! How can he call himself a profiler when he didn't saw her for what she was? Hopefully she got the message!

The matter at hand was Penelope, he knew she wasn't at her place and the girl's was out of the question after this morning stunt. There is only one place he could think of and if Lady Luck was with him she'd be too angry to think he might follow her there. He took his keys and went out the door.

_**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**_

She had been crying for what seemed days. She sat in the sand not seeing the beach. How did she get there? Why couldn't she be happy for a long period of time? Did she do something in her life that deserves this kind of punishment?

''Where is MY happy ending?!''

''If you could find it in your heart let me provide it or at least help you look for it?''

Came the reply of a voice she came to love and hate lately. She got up to leave.

''Please Penelope, I know I have no right to ask you to stop running but don't you think we owe what we had a chance to straight things out?''

She kept on walking.

''Babygirl meet me half way here, it's been a long time since I deal with this kind of issues without you, don't make me start now, please.''

She turned around and stomp his way.

''You dare playing the guilt card with me?''

Derek grabs her hand and she heard a familiar click. He handcuffed her to him!!!

''Derek this is not funny let me g...'' she couldn't finish her rant as warm lips crash into hers.

Her senses were filled with Derek, his sent, his closeness, his arm around her, his tongue! Did he just moan or was it her?

''Why are you doing this to me?'' she ask in a sad whisper when he release her lips to let her breathe.

Tears started to fall, she didn't care if he saw her cry anymore. Derek sat down taking her on his lap and hold as close as he could letting his own tears fall.

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'' he kept repeating like a chant.

After a while, when the tears stop they stayed in the same position. Derek spoke first.

''Babygirl, tell me what to do to make it better, if I have to tell you I'm sorry each day for the rest of our lives I'll do it but don't push me away, what the last 6 months proved to me is how miserable I am without you. I step back from you because I heard you've been having problem with Lynch jealousy of our friendship. I know I should have talk to you but I wanted to make it easier for you.

As for Ebony, she came into my life when I was missing my best girl, for a brief moment she dulled a little the pain my own decision was causing me. I never cancelled or refuse any plan you had for us hanging out for her. I'm not proud of it but she was like my pain killer, each time I hurt us she was there.''

''What do you want from me Derek.'' she sounded like a little girl that had lost all hope.

''I want a chance to start over, a chance to prove to you that you can be love, you don't need to stay with him...''

''Who?''

''Lynch.''

''Why would I be with that jackass?''

''But you.. he said.. and you said...''

''Derek start from the beginning!''

''I saw him today with Sandy. I thought he was cheating on you but he told me you were aware of Sandy and that you agreed to an open relationship to keep him from broking things of with you!''

''What! Someone computer is so crashing tonight! How could you believe I stoop so low Derek!'' she said trying to get up.

''Oh no you don't!'' he growled crashing his mouth on hers again for a searing kiss.

When she stops fighting it he released her lips.

''How could YOU believe what Ebony told you today?'' he reply breathlessly.

''How was I to know, we didn't talk! And the team made it look like my feelings were on a big screen on display!'' she yell not realising what she was saying, but Derek was drinking every word!

''I'm in love with you too Babygirl.'' he said his voice full a passion and longing.

Words got caught in her throat, her eyes connected with Derek and they stare at each other of what seemed like an eternity.

''Hotstuff?''

She called him 'Hotstuff'! If he didn't had her on his lap he would be doing a happy dance, but he could do better than that, he kissed her again, he couldn't stop doing it now that he started. This time she answers passion for passion, moan for moan, and tongue for tongue. When she tried to put both of her arms around his neck the handcuffs stopped her and they pull apart with a start.

They look at each other surprised then they laugh, like they didn't in ages.

''I can't believed you handcuff me! Makes me wonder what you'll do in a bedroom?'' she playfully said falling back naturally into their banter.

''This Goddess was elusive, I had to bring out the sliver chains to make her stay. If I let her see what I do in the bedroom, do you think she will agree to show a good morning to her Chocolate Adonis?''

''Most defiantly!'' she said before initiate a third kiss.

Derek cut it short.

''As much as I want to continue this I want to make sure there are no more misunderstanding. I broke up with Ebony the day I left for Chicago, I already knew it wasn't working out and I wanted my chance with you whether Lynch liked it or not, as selfish as it sound. I'm so sorry for pushing you away Sweetness, on my life I won't make that same stupid mistake again.''

He gave her a quick kiss.

''I broke things off with Kevin the night before you went away. Seeing you with her made me realise that I was still in love with you and stringing him along wasn't fair to either of us. I was hoping that once alone I could clear my head along with my heart.'' he could still hear the sadness and pain she must have felt.''

''Heaven know why I didn't handcuff you to me when I got back from L.A and fix your chair? Penelope I meant I was IN love you back then, but after what you went through I thought you needed time as well as myself, cause from scared to lose you and realising how much you mean to me it was overwhelming. It almost cost me you down the road.''

''I wish you would have talk to me, you telling me this didn't mean we had to get together on the spot! The same goes for today.'' she said looking down.

Panic started to rise in Derek.

''I understand if you're not ready for us, but I can wait as long as it takes.''

''Really?''

''Anything for you Babygirl.''

''Good, we should wait until next month, it'll do us good.'' she said looking at her watch missing Derek crestfallen expression.

''5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It's over, it wasn't to hard now wasn't it?''

Derek look at her perplexed then look at her watch by her insistence. I showed: 12:00:04 08/01/09. It was the first of August!! He looks at her just to be sure and saw a trademark mischievous smile.

''You know this little stunt will guarantee you a spanking!'' he whisper holding her closer.

''Talk is cheap Handsome!''

''You never been more right Babyrgirl.'' he said before rolling them down on the sand with him on top, his lips stop her squeal and he didn't let go until she started to moan.

''Glad you didn't make me wait, although I would have comply it wouldn't have keep me from telling every male around that I was your man.'' he said with a smirk.

''You caveman, you! It reminds me I have to have a little chat with you, I learn through the grapevines the reason why I wasn't so popular to the gents at work and bars is that you scare them away...''

''Guess my instincts had better judgment than me and was waiting for me to catch up to the fact that we're meant to be?'' he said with a sheepish smile

''Great answer SSA Morgan do they teach you this in university? You're lucky I love you!'' she laughed.

Derek wasn't laughing.

''Say that again.'' he pleaded caressing her face.

''I love you, I love my man Derek Morgan.''

''I love my one and only woman Penelope Garcia.''


	9. I've Been Waiting For So Long

_**9. I've Been Waiting For So Long**_

They were making their way up her stairs giggling, kissing and petting like horny teenagers. They came back to her place with Esther, Derek would pick up his SUV tomorrow; he had more pressing matters to attend. Right now he has Penelope pin on her door, his hands under her shirt, making her moan and beg. She wasn't idle, she had one leg hooked on his hips and was grinding on him for all it was worth.

''Ugh! Babygirl you're killing me, your keys! Your keys!'' he growls.

He lets her go enough for her to dig through her bag and to unlock the door. As soon as it's open he pounces, drags her inside and kicks the door close. She squeals but soon enough it turns into moans as he pull her up to him and nibbles on her neck. He walks forward and pushes her up the wall of her hallway so she can drape her leg around his hips. His hands were free to dip into the v-neck of her shirt and pay a little attention to her breasts. She's wearing a skirt, the material of her panties is so flimsy that she can feel every bump of Derek's jeans covered crotch. If she wasn't her wet before she sure owns a river now! She couldn't believe this was happening! If he was already pinching her nipples she would of ask to be pinch to make sure she was awake. How many night she woke up alone after this kind of dreams. She waited so long for him and her, for them.

She needs more, her hands go down the hem of Derek's t-shirt and pulls it up. He lets go of her breasts to help her get reed of it. She saw him half naked countless times but somehow, now that she could touch it, it felt like the first time. She rakes her nails on his pecks and does it a little hard when she reaches his nipples. He groans and his hips buck against her before he grinds himself harder against a core. It was her turn to groan. He dips his head a catches her mouth for a soul stealing kiss, demanding access to it with his hot tongue. She complies with a whimper, drapes her arms around his neck to pull him closer as much as it's possible. He tears open her shirt, neither of them caring that the buttons went flying everywhere around them. He tugged her bra down so he could have full access to her breasts. Derek pulled away to look at them. His hands were roaming on them with the softest touch like he was afraid they would disappear.

''Sweetness you have no idea how many of my fantasises you starred in with these beauties and still it didn't come close to this!'' he rasps huskily looking up at her echoing her thoughts.

Her hair was in disarray, her eyes were dark and her eye leads heavy from her desire. Her cheeks and her neck were the brightest pink he ever saw on her, her plum mouth looked redder and puffier, if it was possible, because of his kisses, all this because of him. An instinctual, bestial pride surge through him making him want to take ownership of this woman, make her his, heart, body, mind and soul. A deep growl came out before he could stop it. It made her look at him, there was a feral flash in his eyes. If she didn't want him as much as he did her, she might have been scared. His caress on her breast becomes more insistent, but he keeps looking into her eyes, she whimpers again.

"Penelope, if you don't want this to go any further, if you want to wait, you have to say it now!'' he bit out through clenched teeth.

As caring and sweet the question was, the way it was said it, the tone of his voice, the way he looked at her it felt she was going to make a lifetime oath. Never breaking their eye contact she pulls him closer.

"I want you Derek, I'm yours...''

If she was going to say more he will never know, cause he mouth came crashing on hers with a triumphal growl. One hand left her breast to loose itself under her skirt and tears her soaking panties. Her squeal is muffle by his tongue briefly before he pulls backs.

"I'll buy you a new pair, I'll buy you a whole freaking wardrobe!'' he groans before kissing her again and entering her with a long thick probing finger. She's trembling, moaning, raking his back, trying press herself closer to his hand so that his thumb's friction on her nub was harder. He pulls back again mumbling a streak of curse that would make Reid blush.

"Babygirl..." he groans, trying hard to free himself from his jeans with one hand, "I swear I'll worship every sweet inch of your body later, but I can't wait any longer, I promise I'll make it up to you! I have to be inside you! I waited for so damn too long!" he chokes as he enters her with one deep thrust.

Her mouth forms an "o" but no sound comes out of it, her eyes roll on the back of her head, the latter drop on the wall she's pin to with a loud thump. Why did they didn't do this before? It was her last coherent thought before she starts crying out with each hard thrust she got in which she met in kind. Derek was besides himself, he knew he should have wait to make sure his first thrust didn't hurt her, but as soon as he felt her around him it was like he was possessed and he couldn't hold himself back. His hands were back on her breast kneading, pulling and pinching. From time to time he would unconsciously graze her scar and pull her in a deep kiss every time he did it. He was so close, she felt so good, so hot, each time a spasm went through her body he felt it and it made her clench tighter around him. His hand fell down between them, he rubbed and pinched her bundle of nerves, he shift so that he was hitting the spot he found earlier, thanks to his fingers, with harder and deeper thrust.

She pulls out of his kiss afraid she would bite his tongue and settles to bite the soft spot just underneath his ear lobe to keep her from screaming bloody murder while she falls into ecstasy and have her neighbours call the cops. She felt it through her whole body and couldn't stop shivering. If the vice grip her core had on him didn't send him over, her nip sure did. His last thrust became frantic before he too fell after, biting the base of her neck hard enough to leave a mark. He fell to his knees with her still securely attach to him. They were trying to catch their breath and get back their bearings. She looks up at him.

"OH! Cupcake! If was a masochist and wasn't officially addicted to your body, I would make us wait again if this was the end result!" she panted out in a daze.

She squealed yet and has her world starts turning and finds herself on the floor, her Chocolate Adonis hovering on her and still firmly nestles in her.

"Why wait when I'm already in?'' he said with a mischievous smile laced with a renew desire with a swing of hips.

Her eyes widen, "Oh God!'' she screamed.


	10. Me, You, Us

**A/N: Thank you very much for all your reviews! I would like to give a big thanks to dayana82 for being my beta in the previous chapter! Thanks a million**** you rock! (^_^)**

**ME, YOU, US**

She couldn't move, she felt every aching bones and muscles in her body, but Hey! she wasn't complaining! No siree! This has been the best experience of her life and to think it was just the beginning! She tried to get up but she wasn't able to? Her eyes popped open. Derek was draped over, one leg on hers, his left arm lace firmly around her waist and using her left breast as a pillow. She died and went to heaven, which was the only explanation for this! She tried again, this time he mumbles something his arms got tighter and he was a little more on top of her. As cute as it was she really needs to go to the little girl's room!

"Hotstuff! Handsome!" she said caressing his face trying to get him up.

That was odd? Usually the lowest whisper had him jump out of bed, but she got nothing! He seemed so peaceful, if it was not for her urgent predicament she would have let him be and enjoy her time. She called his name and tried to move again but she only got more under him for her trouble! This was ridiculous! She changed tactics and started to caress him and rake her nails against the spot she found at the base of his neck.

That got his attention but in a semi sleep he started to kiss the breast he wasn't sleeping on and the hand behind her back was now on her butt rubbing it! OK this has royally back fired! She let out a moan and gasps when she felt part of him wake up on her leg! She tried to move (you think she'd learn her lesson) but it only cause friction to an already awake little Morgan which caused Derek to moan this time and nip at her breast. Ok! She knew she thought she was in heaven but this was pure torture now! She needed to get up yesterday! She squealed when he nip at her nipple while grinding against her.

"Morgan!" she yells not sure if it was from pleasure or panic.

That got him up, now he was completely on top of her and looked like she was his last meal ever!

"Hold your horses I have to go!" she yelled.

His lust filled eyes change to panic and he tense up.

"I mean the bathroom!" she reassures him.

He relaxed and roll off. She tried to take the blanket to cover herself but he wouldn't let her, she didn't have time for a tug of war with Pervert Morgan so she ran butt naked to the bathroom. He was so going to pay for this! She locked the door and when she was finish she took a shower ignoring the knocks on the door. When she got out she realise that all towels and her bathrobe was in her room cause she just washed them yesterday morning! Now he was going to make her pay for not letting him in! She cracked the door open.

"Sugar? Htostuff?" she called sweetly.

"What?" came the too calm reply.

"Could you take my robe and bring it to me? Pretty please?" she begged.

"I don't know where it is why do you come and get it, no one is here but me." his voice still calm but there was a hint of annoyance you could find if you knew him.

Did he not understand she was not comfortable to parade around naked? She wasn't the top model he was use to! Yeah he might think he loved her but the less he saw the better it was for both of them!

"Never mind, could you grab me a towel please? They're next to my desk in a pile, I'm cold and I don't want to put water everywhere." she tried again.

She heard impatient foot fall and then he was in front of her with the towel, when she put her hand out of the crack of the door to reach for it he took a step back.

"Derek I don't want to play! I'm cold hand it over!"

But when she looked up at him he face was all seriousness.

"Then I'll help you dry off, let me in, either that or you're going to put water everywhere and go get another towel." he replied with the same tone.

She was weighing her options when she heard him let out a sad sigh.

"Penelope? I thought you trusted me?"

"What? What does it have to do with a towel? You know damn well I trust you more than myself!"

Why was he being difficult!?

"Then why wont you let me see you, I rushed thing yesterday and I only caught glimpse of you! I want to see how beautiful my woman is! I told you I wanted to worship every inch of you! But you got out of bed running AND locked the door! Tell me BabyGirl how were you going to make sure I never see all of you for the rest of our lives?" his tone getting angrier and sadder at every word.

The last part got her to look at him again. Rest of our lives?! Really?! Here she had a statuesque NAKED man professing his love to her and she was too insecure to let him see her! She was so mess up! Kevin was right! He seemed to come to a decision because he gently threw the towel towards her.

"I don't know how to help you with your insecurities so I'll let it go for now. You and me, we'll get through this, but know that until then you don't get to see me and I won't touch you either. I want every thing from this I won't have any insecurities or confusion mess what we have, it's all or nothing BabyGirl."

He turned around and started to her room leaving her feeling hurt, foolish and confused.


	11. It's Just Me Maybe Them

**It's Just Me… Maybe them…**

When she heard her front door close, she let herself drop to her bathroom floor and started crying. She didn't know how long she was there until she felt her bathrobe being put on her shoulders. She tied it up and removed the towel. When she looked up she met the compassionate eyes of JJ. It only caused another fresh batch of tears.

"Oh, Garcie… It's OK."

She pulled her up, brought her in her room and left her to dress.

"How is she? What happened?" Emily fired away.

"I don't know yet, Derek swears on everything he holds dear that he didn't do anything!" JJ was baffled!

"Well maybe words got in the way some how?"

"No! It's my entire fault and I lost the best thing that happened to me because of it! I'm such a loser! I'll be lucky if I end up like the crazy old cat lady!" sobbed Pen as she got in the living room.

"Pen no! What happened we'll fix it! And it's not over or Derek wouldn't have call us to make sure you were OK!" said Emily.

"What went wrong?" inquired JJ.

Penelope blush in a deep crimson red while her sobs subsided.

"I… I… didn't want… was afraid to show myself… to him." she provided between hiccups.

"WHAT!" came the anger reply from both of her friends.

She nodded. Now she was going to get a hear-full, she didn't need this right now!

"Let us get this straight, he left because you didn't want to sleep with him!" raged Emily.

"I can't believe this! Really?" added JJ.

"No! No! Hold your guns! Emily sit down! Let me explain!" she yelled alarmed.

When Emily sat down and JJ turned to her she sigh and blushed even deeper if it was possible.

"We did the deed, twice even, it was mind blowing, more than I expected, but we rush into it and I got away with not showing much skin…"

"What do you mean 'Got Away'?" JJ pushed.

"Derek is used to women looking between twigs to sexy bodies like you girls and I didn't want him to run for the hills when he finally saw me in the raw day light. I wanted to hold it off to hang on on the moment for a little while."

"Penelope Rose Garcia! What got into you? Where's the little vixen who gave Morgan a run for his money when it came down outrageous flirting?"

"JJ, hold on. Pen what makes you think Morgan would do this?"

It took a few minutes of silence before they got an answer.

"None of the men I took to bed seem to like what they saw in the day light, of course some were more gentlemen about it than others but when it came down to it other then showing my cleavage, they were content with me keeping a corset or a nightie on…"

"Bastards! Wait and Lynch?" JJ mind was reeling!

"He was gentleman about it, he only saw all of me in the shower, but he kept busy with the cleavage also."

"Pen, your mind might doubt it with everything you experience but your heart has to disagree with it! Morgan saw you at your worst! Didn't help you with your bandages after The Incident?" Emily gently probes.

The Incident, that's how they talk about her shooting, using anything else would be too hard for them.

"Maybe, but it's my brains that controls everything and when it comes to it I froze, I got burn too much." she whispers.

A heavy silence fell in the room, JJ got up to serve the coffee that was brewing. When everyone had their cup Emily tried again.

"What did Derek said when you told him this."

Silence was her response.

"Oh Pen! Don't tell me you just let him leave like this!" JJ asked.

"Like I said I get frozen, and he would have probably tried to get me out of the bathroom and I wasn't ready for it to end." said a stubborn Garcia.

"OK, so what did he said when you didn't come out?"

"He told me that he had very intention to worship my whole body like he promised last night and asked me how did I intend to hide it from him for the rest of our lives, why couldn't I trust him."

Emily and JJ swooned.

"And after that you didn't just jump his bone! I jumped men for less; OK I was horny anyway, but still!" Emily understood Pen's pain but couldn't wrap her mind around her friend's reaction, ti was HER Morgan for God's sake, how deep was the damage those bastard did?

"Slut!" JJ humphed.

Which drug out a watery chuckle from Penelope. At least she didn't lose her laugh totally.

"Anyway!, she said ignoring JJ, Pen this man is head over heels for you, you know this, we all know this, until what you just said I didn't how deep, who knew he had it in him, but doesn't it grant him the benefit of the doubt? And work together on your issues. If you don't how do you expect him to let you help with his own? Lord knows he has a lot, lots, lots and lots!" she ended with a smirk.

JJ was giggling and nodding.

"Hey stop beating on my Hot Stuff, he's perfect!"

"Funny, he says the same thing about you when police officers ask about you after they hear you on the speaker when were on a case." JJ replied with a quirk eyebrow.

Penelope eyes dropped.

"Right, go change will have brunch and help you clear you mind."

Pen got up and went to her room.


End file.
